The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus in which multiple exercise stations are provided for operation in opposition to a weight stack or load to exercise different muscles or muscle groups, and is particularly concerned with exercise apparatus having a press station for performing press type exercises for exercising the chest muscles.
Typically, exercise apparatus of this type is known as a weight machine and includes a support frame on which a weight stack is slidably mounted and linked to various exercise stations via a linkage system such as a cable and pulley mechanism so that the user can lift the weights using different muscle groups depending on the exercise station used. Such machines often incorporate a press station at which a user can perform bench press type exercises by pushing outwardly directly away from the chest against the load in the weight stack. Press stations typically comprise a swing frame pivoted to the support frame for movement in opposition to the weight stack, with a pair of handles for gripping by the user and pushing away from the body to move the swing frame. However, this limits the type of press exercises which can be performed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,538 of Ish III, a multi-exercise press station is described in which a floating swing frame is used to allow decline, incline, chest and shoulder presses to be performed. The U-shaped, floating swing frame has handles at its ends and is pivoted at a floating pivot to a swing link which is in turn pivoted to the support frame. The swing frame is linked to the weight stack for resisting swinging movement of the swing frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,951 of Deola describes a press-type exercise machine in which a U-shaped member is pivotally connected to the frame in an overhead position and has its lower ends linked to the weight stack. Two bar members are each connected at one end to a respective end of the U-shaped member via a universal joint connection, and each bar has a gripping member at its free end.